The invention relates to a furniture hinge and, more particularly a furniture hinge with a door fitting in the form of a recessed cup that is rotatably accommodated on one end of a carrier arm and on the other end of the carrier arm a fastening plate that is adjustably accommodated and longitudinally adjustably connected to a mounting plate attached to a furniture body.
Furniture hinges serve to rotatably attach a furniture door to a piece of furniture. In order to permit adjustment of the hinge axis perpendicularly to the front surface of the furniture, the fastening plate is connected to the carrier arm in such a way that the fastening plate can be adjusted longitudinally with respect to the mounting plate. The fastening plate is thereby guided in the direction of adjustment on the mounting plate by means of, for example, bent flanges on both longitudinal edges of the fastening plate, which flanges straddle the mounting plate.
The fastening plate is usually connected to the mounting plate on the side facing the interior of the furniture by means of a longitudinal adjustment means. A longitudinal guide for the fastening plate must be provided on the other side of the mounting plate, the side directed toward the exterior.
Here it is known to provide a stud extending on both sides of the mounting plate, which stud protrudes into a longitudinal guide slot in the bent flanges of the fastening plate, which can thereby be displaced along with these studs. The studs can, for example, be provided in the form of a penetrating pin.
This longitudinal guide between the fastening plate and the mounting plate is relatively expensive, particularly since at least one extra component must be provided to form the stud, the manufacture of which increases the production and assembly costs. Additionally, the sideways protrusion of the stud can be inconvenient, for example, during cleaning, when cleaning materials such as dusting clothes become snagged on it.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a furniture hinge of the kind cited in the introduction that achieves longitudinal guidance between the fastening plate and the mounting plate by means of a simple design and particularly without protruding parts.